


For the Kids

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	For the Kids

Rain was falling in the parking lot as the group of you walked outside. It was time to shoot some people with some paintballs for the kids. Gavin was getting shot 28 times after Andy who was also getting shot the same amount. You stood there in your hoodie and jeans both smiling and kind of neverice. It wasn’t Gavin’s first time getting hit with paintballs but 28 was a lot and you knew your boyfriend was going to be sore in the morning.  
“Y/N are you sure you don’t want to shoot your boyfriend?” Jack asked. You shook your head standing behind the other members of AH who did in fact want to shot Gavin. You watched Andy take all of his shots and as soon as he was done you pulled you hood over your eyes not really wanting to see Gavin in pain. You could hear the shoots and Gavin making his odd noises. Once that stopped you removed your hoodie from your eyes. You walked over to Gavin and gently wrapped your arms around him hoping not to touch any of the paintball welts and give him a quick kiss on the nose.  
“I love you.” Gavin said as the two of you headed back inside Stage 5.  
“I love you too Gav.”


End file.
